Dungeon in a World of Ninja
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: Person Dies. Lost in Void. Reborn into new World, as a Dungeon... Normally you'd be screwed anyway... But now? In a world of Ninja and other crazy Feats. Bye-Bye (SI-OC [SI Self Insert], Dungeon, Mild Swearing, Random Capitalization, You have been Warned) {Minor Gamer aspect} [NO ROMANCE] (I Do not Own Anything but My Characters.)
1. The Beginning

Welp here is where I would normally do some deep dark blame humanity contemplating the uselessness of life… buuuut now that I found myself actually in this situation I realized… what people say about the Hype Train is right… You can't stop the Hype Train… Even when everything is pointless and ruined the hype train keeps going on… Man… This is getting annoying… I might actually start thinking about the existence of creation and the simple stuff… Like if a ghost kills another ghost is it a ghost of a ghost? Twenty points to whoever got that… if there are people… there is someone right..? Meh weee- What's this? What's this..? A light… SWEET! Wonder where it goes… well normally my paranoid thoughts and mind would say to avoid it but my boredom matrix is needing to be emptied by doing something… well… Not boring.

Meh. Nothing ventured nothing gained… Like someone once said… Now that I think about it how long have I been here? And what would happen if I kept to this void? Personally I believe this place needs some cheering up… I mean all not existing and such… … … Well fuck I think I just recognized what the symbolism between this void and me is… or I'm overthinking it… For those who are curious it's just a simple idea I "created" of, in a sense, is the predator of Multiverse. It's creation follows one of Newton's laws of Motion, as well as the idea of Survival of the fittest… to be fair it was in the same situation as me… almost to the exact same point… I almost… ALMOST… don't want to go into the light for the slight fear of what I will become… or it will show me.

Well to quote the galaxy wide imperium in which I serve… Glory to the first man to die..! (or in this case the first person to find out what's on the other side and then possibly die from it) WELP Let's gooo!  
*Trip [Mind: Welp… This is gonna suuuuuuuuuuck]*

First thing's first… How did I trip… Second of all… Where did I trip to this time? I mean… It's just an Empty cave… I think… I mean… There are rocks everywhere… and well… What would you call this other than a cave? A hole? A prison? A delusion of a former (?) madman?Well that last one would make more sense… At least I HAVE SOMETHING TO EXPLO- wow it's a lot smaller than I thou-... Did that just… I mean…  
…

…

…

I can't move… This… doesn't… make… sense… Well it does but the fact that I am now in a cave and cannot move after tripping means either A) I'm stuck in the wall… or B) I don't have a body… lets see if I can look aroun- OH GOOOOD THE SPINNING I CAN'T STOP OH GOOOOOOOD… I wonder if I can vomi- Nope guess not… not even dizzy… For those wondering what just happened… For a simple explanation just look up Call of **** Sensitivity 20 Spinning I imagine that one of the videos will give an example of what just happened… oh god… At least I have confirmed that I am infact NOT in a wall. Infact there is not fall near me… And my head can spin 300 and 60 degrees I wonder… If this works…

YES I CAN ZOOM… Well not zoom as in speed or movement… BUT SIGHT … I'm smiling right? I can't really tell with whatever I am… Wonder if I can see myself somehow… maybe… FOCUS… Nope… welp… at least I can explore in peace… I fucking hate it already…

I wonder what the Status of my Body i- Yo- I mea- Ya know what… FUCK YOU… FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL… I MEAN… I'm just done with your shit world I mean… All I had to do was say was [Status] and I would be able to see what I am? WHAT FUCKING GAME IS THIS. WELP LETS TAKE A FREAKING LOOK SHALL WE

-x-

 **Status:** …  
 _Name_ : N/A

 _Age_ : N/A

 _Race:_?  
 _Rank:_ D  
 _Daily Income_ :? CpH  
 _Daily Expenses_ : 0 CpH  
C? K7 : ?

 **Stats:**

 _Intelligence:_ 25 _  
Strength:_ 0 _  
Wisdom:_ 15 _  
Agility:_ 0 _  
Willpower:_ 10 _  
Endurance:_ 10 _  
Luck:_ 5

 _Equivalent:_ Crippled Intelligent Civilian _  
_ _  
Points Remaining:_ 10

 **Skills:  
** _Zoom |MX|_ : Allows you to see things closer and more Clarity

Inspection |?|: Allows you to Inspect Objects/Beings to get information

[Racial Skills]: Locked {Locked until Race Discovered}

 **Perks:  
** [Racial Perks]: Locked {Locked until Race Discovered}  
|Locked|  
|Locked|  
|Locked|

Title: [The Unborn] | [The Void Walker] | [Creeping Darkness] | [4th M dn355] | [Locked] | [Locked]

 **Quests:**

{What Am I}  
(Objective): Find Out Race.  
(Rewards): Racial Skills, Perks, and Title Unlocked.  
(Bonus Objective): Find out nature of your Location.  
(Bonus Reward): New Title, Perk, 400 Income.

+-+

{The Darkness [ Locked ] }  
{Locked Until "What Am I" is Completed}

{Tutorial [ Locked ] }

{Locked until "What Am I" is completed}| 

X-X

HOLY SHIT RPG SYSTEM I AM SO HA- I really Hate it all… Welp Time to start Naming things I can be to get the perks… To be fair This mi- Is that what I think it is? A PUDDLE I can feel the hap- not really but still… I wonder if I can Identify myself in the puddle to speed things up… looking ti- I… I don't have to guess… or Identify myself… I know what I am… If the Floating Crystal in the middle of the Cavern has anything to say… I'm a Dungeon… or at the least a Dungeon Core… Wha- ***DING*** -t happens… now… well this must be my lai-

-x-

{Quest Completed: Who Am I}  
[Rewards Unlocked!: All Racial Abilities Unlocked!, New Title Unlocked [The Dungeon Keeper] New enhancements Unlocked!]

{Bonus Status: [Completed] }  
[New Rewards Unlocked]  
[Rewards: New Title!: {Crystal Heart in a Darkened Lair}, New Perk!: Dungeon User Interface System (DUIS)!], 400 Chakra Gain Per Hour!]

X-x

Did it just… Fuck… There is only one thing I realistically know of/remember that has Chakra… God damn Ninjas… Wonder where I am?

 **New Quests Unlocked!  
+-+**

 **{The Darkness [ Unlocked ] }  
Objective: Create Your Lair!  
Reward: 400+ CpH, New Label, Greater Knowledge of Dimension!**

 **{Tutorial [ Unlocked ] }  
Objective: Complete the Tutorial  
Rewards: New Minions, Traps, Buildings, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!**

-X-

Welp… I know what I Am Doing for the next few days… YEP I AM doing nothing for now… Maybe the tutorial sooner rather than later… I'd like to explore more and get however much Chakra I can get in general as well as Experiment with what I can before starting it just in case… Dumb Idea but Meh.

In the worlds of a Great group of people *Ahem* Strike for the Chapter and the Inquisition! (Though I think they meant against beings like me but once again… Meh)... Gonna take a nap to see if I still gather Chakra for now…

-X-

A/N: The reference at the Beginning was to several other Fictions I've made but never posted… They start as the joke implies.

Not much to talk about really but the Idea :D

Dungeon in Narutoverse I don't think i've seen that yet… but what's to come however. EXPECT the next chapter to be somewhere around about… whenever I feel like typing. Bye.

Also all other stories are on... a "break"

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	2. Tutorial!

Last Time On Ninj- Yea… Nope… Just Woke up… To meh…

Anywho… I decided for today.. I … Shall… Do the Tutorial! So without further Ado…

 **[Activate Quest Tutorial!]**

Hmm… Nothing happened… Maybe I have to do it Manually…

 **[Status!]**

 _Name_ : N/A

 _Age_ : N/A

 _Race: Dungeon Core_  
 _Rank:_ D  
 _Daily Income_ :400 CpH  
 _Daily Expenses_ : 0 CpH  
Chakra:: 40,000

 **Stats:**

 _Intelligence:_ 26 _  
Strength:_ 0 _  
Wisdom:_ 17 _  
Agility:_ 0 _  
Willpower:_ 12 _  
Endurance:_ 12 _  
Luck:_ 8

 _Equivalent:_ _Crippled_ Intelligent Sage _  
_ _  
Points Remaining:_ 0

 **Skills:  
** _Zoom |MX|_ : Allows you to see things closer and more Clarity

 _Inspection |?|_ : Allows you to Inspect Objects/Beings to get information

 _[Racial Skills]_ : Unlocked! [Dungeon Menu] {New} Minion Control {New} Convert {New} [Dungeon Modification] {New} Summon Minion {New} [Create Zone] {New} [Drain Chakra] {New}

[Addition Racial Skills]: [Locked] {Locked Until **[Quest: Tutorial]** Completed}

 **Perks:  
** [Racial Perks]: |Crystal Body| {New} |Gamer System| {New} |Nearly Omnipotent| {New}

[Additional Racial Perks] Locked {Locked until **[Quest: Tutorial]** Completed}  
|Locked|  
|Locked|  
|Locked|

Title: [The Unborn] | [The Void Walker] | [Creeping Darkness] | [4th Madness] | [Old Soul] | [Dungeon in a Ninja World] | [Locked] | [Locked] |

 **Quests:** _ **COMPLETED**_

{What Am I}  
(Objective): Find Out Race.  
(Rewards): Racial Skills, Perks, and Title Unlocked.  
(Bonus Objective): Find out nature of your Location.  
(Bonus Reward): New Title, Perk, 400 Income.

-X-

{The Darkness [ Unlocked ] }  
(Objective): Light Up the Darkness  
(Rewards): New Title, New Object, New Room(s), New Skill, New Spell +400 CpH, New Label, Greater Knowledge of Dimension!  
(Bonus Objective): N/A

X-x

{Tutorial [ Unlocked ] }  
(Objective): Complete The Tutorial  
(Rewards): New Buildings, New Minions, New Spells, New Zones, New Title, New Perk, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!

X-X

Holy Shit… I mean… I… I'm going to investigate the new Stuff after the tutorial but still… I better get the show on the road. I select the Tutorial option from the status menu and another popup appears.

 **[Are you sure you want to do this Quest?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

I select Yes after a moment's thought and everything changes and a screen pops up.

 **[Welcome Dungeon Keeper! I would like to formally congratulate you on accessing the {Game System} This is the Official Tutorial for the System.]**

Seems quite straightforward so forward.

 **[Your location and existence are something Special to this world. You have not only gained access to the {Game System} You are also an existence known as a {Summon} The world overall has been named from your (Former) memories, The world is Labeled {Naruto} A world of Ninja, Bijuu, and Monstrous existences that all use chakra.]**

Okay I see, I was right then… Phew. What… Did it say Summon… A SUMMON LIKE THE GIANT TOADS… OR THE SNAKES, SLUGS, ETC. Does that mean… Fuck I have to deal with Ninja… Can't like just stay underground and cry *Le Sigh* … Am I even Underground?

 **[Before we go over that however we have to construct the {Realm} you have been given. First I would like you to {Create} a new Minion, The Minion will be Labeled {Golem}, A {Golem} is the base of your dungeon, the Workers. They obey you absolutely without thought. {Create} one now.]**

Okay… Let's try… {Create Golem}!

Suddenly a something Lights up the Dark space and a Metal Being starts to form from the earth, The Being is roughly Seven feet tall, Bulk is primarily on their Arms and legs It's head has no Mouth, a Single eye which in fact has a glowing purple hue it overall however seems blank.

 **[Now that you've created a {Golem} Order it to Expand the Cavern you're currently in]**

Okay… {Golem} Mine the Cavern until it reaches Triple its current size…

Suddenly the {Golem} Comes to life and it starts using a random Pickaxe it got from seemingly nowhere.

 **[The {Golem} created the Pickaxe using your {Chakra} Stores, Be careful to not issue a command that the other {Minions} cannot use because they do not have the Proper Tools, {Golems} However will use your Chakra Stores to create the tools they require to complete the Issued task, Unless issued another Command {Golems} Will work until they finish the last given Command. [Minions] that have some form of intelligence require a small payment of Chakra to stay under your Realm. While you are the Boss of the Realm it is a good idea to Keep the minions happy should anything happen to you.]**

 **[Soon you will need to name your Realm. As well as Prepare for potential Summoners. Minions will be Mediums of your Power and Will. However the Summoner must get past your Trial to get the Right to summon you. You may issue any trial you wish However It is suggested you make one difficult for Higher Quality Summoners.]**

 **[Are you Ready to Continue?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Yes

 **{Zoning, Buildings, and Traps}**

 **[You will need to use these three concepts to improve your realm. Buildings for the more Intelligent Minions, Traps to test the Summoners, and finally Zoning for Specific Locations I.E. Treasury or Sage Room. Each Room has Different Qualities based on the Traits of the room you base them in. A "Tavern" in a room with water will create a Tavern with adjoining Hot Spring or something Similar, Each trait modifies the room down to the smallest detail, So Beware]**

Well then… That's… Something else.

 **[Now to help get you started on Zoning use the {New} Skill [Create Zone] to label an area near you the (Minion Chamber)]**

Okay. Let's do this… Select a good area annnnnd THERE [Create Zone, (Minion Chamber)]!

Suddenly a Bright light appears and the area that was designated (Minion Chamber) changes so something a little more noticeable.

 **[The Area (Minion Chamber) Is a home for your minions Since your minions will not always be {Automated Beings} similar to {Golems} and will need to rest sometime. Now that this area is made [Summon] Five Additional {Golems} You can summon Multiple [Minions] when you add a number inbetween {Summon} and the [Minion]]**

Huh Interesting. [Summon Nine {Golems}]

The Light returns this time creating Nine golems appear, Each one slightly varying in some way, whether it be Color or Bulk.

 **[Now that you have gotten the basics down for Zoning, we will now work on Traps. Traps are the Primary "Defense" against outsiders whether Potential Summoners or other Summons. They will later be [Summonable] Items/objects when you get a Summoner. Traps have no Upkeep and automatically repair and reload themselves after they are activated. However they cost Chakra to be Created. Create a Trap to defend your Heart. To see the Traps you can make state {Traps}]**

Well then let us… see… {Traps}

 **Traps Ready for Use:**

 **Spike Launcher (200 Chakra)**

 **Pit-Fall (200 Chakra)**

 **Fire Trap (200 Chakra)**

 **[Locked Until {Tutorial} is Completed]**

Well then… How do I-

 **[To Create a Trap state {Create Trap}]**

Okay… {Create Trap Fire Trap}

Suddenly a Light Shines all around and Multiple Holes appear in the ground seemingly are Random, Each is spaced half a Meter away from each other, Each hole seems to have a small glowing light inside at the very bottom, The light seems to be a deep white.

 **[Now that your Traps are created, It is time to go onto Buildings. Buildings are Separate from Zones due to the simple fact of physical appearance and existence. Zones by themselves only Label Locations and limit the Buildings that can be used on this zone or in some cases Expand it. Buildings are the Physical aspect of this and certain buildings can only be built on certain Zones. However some buildings like the [Gateway] are special and can be placed Anywhere there is room.]**

 **[To create a Building you must have the right prerequisites and to actually make it state the words {Create Building} to build it. To Advance [Create] a [Gateway] Now.]**

To advance? Does that mean that I can customize the place and it is put on hold until I actually Build the gateway? Well then… Let me just make the gateway though… Don't wanna tempt fate right now…

[Create Building, {Gateway}]

A Huge light appears brighter than any of the ones that came before, It is massive in Scale and can only be described as elegant. The Gateway seems to be a simple Well surrounded by a trench with spires towering above.

And the Test of Reincarnation! If anyone gets this I will instantly make them My summoner… No if whats or buts.

However just I-

 **[Congratulations you have created a Gateway, It allows [Minions] to enter your realm and make their Home here. These Minions are unique and will always have Intelligence though you can turn off access at any time to stop minions from spawning.]**

 **[Minions vary depending on the environment of certain parts of the realm. Now onto the Last Part of this Tutorial. Spells. Spells cost Chakra and replace your ability to use Jutsu. There are three types of Spells you can Use. Offensive, Spells light Smite and Fireball are Offensive Class spells, You can use any Elemental jutsu you have seen used in the Realm as well as if you upgrade these spells you can create different variations of it, Like a low or high powered Smite. Each spell can be upgraded up to Level Ten and increases Damage, Range, Area of Effect, and Lowers Cost.]**

 **[The Next Type of spells are the Defensive ones. Defensive Spells are made to Block targets, confuse them, and lure them into traps. Immediate examples include Earth Wall, Genjutsus, and Echo. They are able to be upgraded to increase Effectiveness, Strength, and General ability.]**

 **[These Type of spells are labeled support. Supports are made to either Hinder, or help enemies and allies. These abilities include Lesser Heal, Heal, and Greater Heal, or Slow, Blind, Deaf, Silence, Poison, and Other afflictions. As you upgrade them they increase in Duration, Level, and severity.]**

 **[The Final Spell type is Outside the Normal Confines of the three Spell label System. These Spell is known as {Name} Spells and {Sage} Spells. You can name any Minion or un-named being to increase abilities, Intelligence, and Powers. This however is upgradable in the sense of Named individuals gain more and more strength and such until Level ten where you can now give Titles and "Name" Summoners. The stat increase is added to "Named" Summoners, however they will be bound tighter to your realm to the point of they will, once dead, haunt your Realm. {Sage} spells are the only type you must learn yourself. Once you do you will gain a great boost in levels, Skills, Ability and Prestige.]**

 **[The Final objective of this Quest is to Name your first {Golem}, A simple Title will do.]**

Well then First off… Rude... Second off {Name Minion, Golem, The First}

The Golem now named The First grows larger and seems to grow denser as well, The Glowing hue has changed to several Glows and Color has grown brighter. It is not Roughly 10 feet tall compared to the 6 foot normal Golem. It's eyes give off an Intellectual gleam as you look into them.

 **{Quest Completed: Tutorial}**

 **(Objective): Complete The Tutorial**

 **(Rewards): New Buildings, New Minions, New Spells, New Zones, New Title, New Perk, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!**

Time to get some rest, 'First, make sure to Expand the cave to Ten times its current size by the Time I wake up again'

The 'First' nods it's head and gets to 'ordering' the Golems to do the job the Core has given the First to give to them. Soon the Cores vision fades away as it falls asleep

X-X

A/N: So I hope this answers some questions about what's going on, The rest of the reward of "Great knowledge" will be given next Chapter and I hope you enjoy the System I made for this, Anywho Enjoy reading. Expect the Next Chapter Soon. And if you didn't notice/I'm going to spoil, Each Chapter will accompany One or two Quests so Yea. Tutorial Done. Cya Later.


	3. The Event(s)!

_Name_ : N/A  
 _Age_ : N/A  
 _Race:_ Dungeon Core  
 _Rank:_ D  
 _Daily Income_ :400 CpH  
 _Daily Expenses_ : 0 CpH  
Chakra:: 400,000

 **Stats:**

 _Intelligence:_ 30 _  
Strength:_ 5 _  
Wisdom:_ 20 _  
Agility:_ 0 _  
Willpower:_ 20 _  
Endurance:_ 20 _  
Luck:_ 10

 _Equivalent:_ _Cemented Berserker Sage  
_ _  
Points Remaining:_ 0

 **Skills:  
** _Zoom |MX|_ : Allows you to see things closer and more Clarity

Inspection |?|: Allows you to Inspect Objects/Beings to get information

[Racial Skills]: [Dungeon Menu] [Minion Control] [Convert] [Dungeon Modification] {New} Summon Minion {New} [Create Zone] [Drain Chakra] {New} [Create Building] {New} [Create Zone] {New} [Summon Minion] {New} [Create Trap] {New} [Name]

 **Spells:**

 **{New} Smite |Lvl 10|**

 **Effect: Kill any Being in your realm instantly.**

 **Summoned Effect: Kill target (Only usable when Possessing Body)**

 **Perks:  
** [Racial Perks]: |Crystal Body| |Gamer System| |Nearly Omnipotent| {New} | Minion Master|  
{New} | Summoner Contractor] |  
|Locked|  
|Locked|  
|Locked|

Title: [The Unborn] | [The Void Walker] | [Creeping Darkness] | [4th Madness] | [Old Soul] | [Dungeon in a Ninja World] | [Newbie Dungeon Core] | [Pending] |

* * *

 **Quests:** _ **COMPLETED**_

{What Am I}  
(Objective): Find Out Race.  
(Rewards): Racial Skills, Perks, and Title Unlocked.  
(Bonus Objective): Find out nature of your Location.  
(Bonus Reward): New Title, Perk, 400 Income.

{Tutorial [ Unlocked ] }  
(Objective): Complete The Tutorial  
(Rewards): New Buildings, New Minions, New Spells, New Zones, New Title, New Perk, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!

+x+

{The Darkness [ Unlocked ] }  
(Objective): Light Up the Darkness  
(Rewards): New Title, New Object, New Room(s), New Skill, New Spell +400 CpH, New Label, Greater Knowledge of Dimension!  
(Bonus Objective): N/A

{Dungeon Lord {New}}  
(Objective): Create the Dungeon Lord  
(Rewards): New Minions, New Spell, New Menu Option  
(Bonus Objective): N/A

 **[Time Until Next Event: 00.00.5]**

 **Reward Pending!**

X-X

Reward Pending? Lets see!

 **[The World of Summoning is nothing for now. There are No summons in the Summoning Realms yet So you are the First and currently Only Summon available. The Title {First Summon} or the Title {Summon Lord} Will be given, Choose which one.]**

What… could I [Identify] them..? Let us see… [Identify (First Summon)]

 **[Identify Results: First Summon - The Title given to the First Summon to come into existence, When Active all other Summons will have greater Respect.]**

O.o well not much… but still important… lets try the other one.. [Identify (Summon Lord)]

 **[Identify Results: Summon Lord - The Title given to the Lord of Summons, When active All Summons listen.]**

O.O Welp I know which One I'm picking now…

I Choose _(Summon Lord)_

 **[Summon Lord chosen… Equip?]  
** **[Yes] [No]**

Yes

 **[Title Equipped]**

Well then, Don't feel any different oh well.

 **[Warning! Event is Occurring, Would you like to Join?]**

Wh- what I mean-

 **[Countdown initiating 10….]**

 **[9]**

 **[8]**

YES!

 **[Summons are Starting to appear amongst the Realm! Your realm has now opened for all to enter. Prepare your Traps, your Minions, and yourself, Battle is ahead!]**

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKFUUUUUUUUUUCK… FUCK… Time to do a massive Remodel!

MULTI-TASKING ACTIVATE

Soon the Cavern is turned into a castle of obsidian Torches throughout the Hallways Traps everywhere. Soon the Realm expands to what is nothing from it's original self Throughout the Castle new Minions, Ones of Stone like Golems to 'Monsters' like Orcs, Goblins, Spiders, and Slimes, Monsters from the past he knows. Nothing truly dangerous as Dragons or Titans but dangerous enough to survive.

His Last creation however required a very… Personal touch… The (Dungeon Lord) While not the biggest or the meanest, but the Most dangerous. He does not remember where it came from but he made a Humanoid that is 6'5", Skin is covered in some dark substance, Eyes are only colored a lighter shade of red, as well hair being Dark red.

It's Status is roughly this.

 **Status:  
** **Name: N/A  
** **Race: Humanoid  
** **Class: Dungeon Lord  
** **Level: 1  
** **Rank: High A**

 _ **Intelligence:**_ **30** _ **  
Strength: 60  
Wisdom: **_**20** _ **  
Agility:**_ **40** _ **  
Willpower:**_ **40** _ **  
Endurance:**_ **60** _ **  
Luck:**_ **20**

 **Perks:**

 **Immortality: Will not age/Die Biologically, Can only die unnaturally (Killed)**

 **Redundancy: Two of every vital Organ giving Immense Physical Fitness and Letting it survive fatal hits, Lost organ can regenerate**

 **Healing: Can heal Lost limbs and organs in minutes**

 **Nerue Alteration: Will not feel pain, can tell what damage to body exists and how bad it is, the more pain there is the Stronger he gets.**

 **Minions: Able to create a squad of set minions (Read: Kill-Team)**

 **Desert Rat: Requires little food, Air, Sleep, Water**

 **Super Eyes: Can see in Infrared and Ultraviolet, darkness doesn't affect it, increases reflexes**

 **Skills:**

 **Spawn: Creates two Short lived clones of Self**

 **Parasite: Injects Parasites into others and a weaker clone will burst from corpse/**

 **Stimpack: Stores up a Stimulant which when released increases speed, reflexes, and aggression temporarily.**

 **Noxious: Releases a Corrosive Gas at a close range, burning and melting all who come into contact with it.**

 **Sonic Boom: releases a low pitched sound that is modified to disorient and immobilize sentient beings**

 **Spines: Can fire off spines at hypersonic speeds.**

 **Devourer: By Eating Raw flesh gains boost to Strength and Endurance, No known limit.**

 **Swarm: Small Insects surround it, Actively rip flesh from foes and return it to him healing it, small damage, massive amounts of them.**

 **Impaler Tentacles: Gains four Tentacles that can Retract into body, Extend up to 30 feet, can Regrow, Cut anything, Durable, Though hard to destroy not invulnerable, Only as strong as he is.**

 **The Minions are made to this though**

 **Minion: Humanoid (5'11" Purple Eyes, Black Hair, Covered Skin)**

 **Spines: Can fire off spines at hypersonic speeds.**

 **Blades: Can extend and retract a Pair of Razor sharp Blades, Able to cut through known armor of the world with ease.**

 **Super Eyes: Can see in Infrared and Ultraviolet, darkness doesn't affect it, increases reflexes**

 **Regeneration: Can regenerate in seconds, Requires concentration to use.**

 **He tries to remember where it came from but it was something he remembered making, From what he will never know again, and he knows that while dangerous alone, until he masters the body it will never be as powerful as it could be.**

 **However during the creation of these beings, he learned Several new Spells, One simply called [Upgrade] and the other labeled [Evolve]**

 **Building quite the Arsenal eh…**

 **Soon however the dungeon will be forced to interact with the other Realms, whom all know who the first Summoning is.**

 **The Beginning is about to end and the stage is set for the next act. Sometimes Power isn't the best option.**

 **[To Keep all changes Now name the Realm in which you inhabit.]**

I'll just keep it simple… I name it! The Castle Dungeon of Monsters

Meh unoriginal buuuut FUCK YOU they don't know that…Oh… Looks like I finished the "Darkness" quest hmm Oh and the Dungeon Lord one… Not really surprising but meh.

* * *

[3rd: We knew, we don't know how, but we knew when we joined the Summoning realm… That there was something else… a king… a first… Of course we all looked…. We found nothing for years and years, We soon ignored the sense that said there was something greater.. For generations this happened… soon enough they lost it's influence only knowing it in passing, in speech. We who grew forgot the simple rule of which our brethren seem to have escaped… There is always a bigger beast… We forgot this lesson and when It came back we remembered, regained the instinct we lost… we weren't the first and the feeling it gave off came back, And it had been summoned… What could have possibly had an affinity for that [Predator?] We don't know… but it woke up… and it reminded us.]

* * *

The Being woke up… Not because he was under attack or anything else that would be dangerous… Then he noticed the Event Window doing the final countdown… It watched closely as the Event Started. A new window suddenly appeared before the entity [New Event!] {A Summoner Appears} The entity 'Blinks' "Hmm, Lets see… What it says…"

[A Summoner for your realm has appeared, They are not moving and it seems as if there is something with them… Will you investigate or ignore them?]

"Of course I won't ignore them (Singular) First summoner I ever get, might as well investigate them and who they are."

As the entity investigates it sees a Person (If it can be called that Anymore) Holding Something… The bigger 'body' is dead there is no way around that… While the source of the life is from… A Child. The entity stills for a moment, and as if the child knew it was in proximity to the Entity began to cry.

The Entity seems to 'sigh' It summons forth a bright light in which a… Wolf(?) forms. The Wolf seems to walk towards the child before picking it up and taking it further into the dungeon. It's wails bouncing off the walls. As the entity starts to return to it's heart… He briefly hears, as if the wind didn't want him to hear, a 'Thank you'. He turns back to the corpse, In which he now 'Digests', nodding, before continuing on his way… Years would pass before the Child grew up, But that is further down the line than the Entity cares… All it cares for, is that it now has something to focus on for a Very… Very… Long time. 

And the Entity, might have smiled, as if it pleased him he had someone to care for that didn't belong to him, but couldn't because he had no way for him to smile. But of course the Entity did not feel this, nor did he feel the urge to smile. Because what decent Dungeon Core would smile in the face of such innocence, and happiness.

* * *

A/N: This is just the Ending of the Prologue and the start of the First Arc. The Prologue if you didn't notice was to get the system made and such as getting the Realm made in general. The only reason as well this is coming out so soon to the last one is because I feel happy. Don't expect the next one for a LOOOONG Time. Enjoy.

By the Way I used a CYOA (Augments) to make the Dungeon Lord and his Kill-Team so if the person who made that sees this Thanks/I don't own it.

Also the Kid will be important. Just think on that. I will work on the story buuut shit happens *Shrug*


	4. Filler I

Disclaimer: I realized I have not made one of these Yet so Just for view I don't own Shit, Specially the music... Though I do love it beyond most other music. Spoilers ahead

* * *

The Entity Soon Realized it needed something, or rather someone to help take care of it's new charge. It went over everything It could and created another entity, Not one like himself, but one that will take care of the child. The Entity was a Female that resembled a human. Roughly 5'11", Pale skin, where 'her' eyes are placed are nothing but pitch black voids. Her hair is Scarlet Red, Not a brighter Version but a Darker more Blood Like color. At first glance there appears to be nothing off about her physically but at a closer look her limbs look longer, thinner, Spiderly.

The new Entity knows it's purpose. It does not argue and it goes to take care of the Child. The child who is now confirmed to be a Female as well seems to have a small tuft of hair, The hair is colored Black and small amount, If the newer entity had opinion at that time maybe it could have considered the child cute, however Since this entity had not been alive for nought Ten minutes at most it hadn't have anything else to compare it too.

The oldest Entity watched as the child grew older, It realized however that it had no idea what was spoken outside its realm but it taught the child what it remembered of English. This "Sacred" language is what those of it's realm "spoke" but soon it gave the child a Blessing… It was purely on accident but soon the child was given the ability to understand Intents. She will always understand the Intents behind the words spoken to her, both good and bad, as well as do the opposite, She was a kind, Loving Child (if not a little Spoiled *Cough* Entity Two *cough*) but soon she grew lonely.

So the Original entity made a friend for her. This entity will always remain loyal to her and her alone. This time spent watching over her the entity grew to love all in the realm as family, but none more than the two entities that mainly raised her. This is for now a story of happier times. At least Until the young Princess of the Realm grew to a respectable young lady.

X-x

I watched as soon the child. So I created a new being…They seemed Thin… weak, but they were anything but their normal strength was that of a Monster of Twenty times the size, Able to crush anything with a single hand. Its reflexes are quick enough to be able to track and react to anything with ease… as far as I know. Physically she can withstand anything but the instantly fatal attacks. She finally has an Ability known as "Intimidating Presence" which is quite straightforward. This is for Physical features however there are other abilities that I didn't personally add but were only shown when she was [Identified]

 _ **Name:**_ **N/A**

 _ **Age:**_ **N/A**

 _ **Gender:**_ **Female**

 _ **Race:**_ **Guardian**

 _ **Level:**_ **50**

 _ **Intelligence**_ **: 40  
** _ **Strength:**_ **140  
** _ **Wisdom:**_ **60  
** _ **Agility:**_ **100  
** _ **Willpower:**_ **100  
** _ **Endurance:**_ **100  
** _ **Luck:**_ **10**

 _ **Perks:**_

 **The Created: Created from Scratch to be a Protector no other being like you exists.**

 **Guardian: All Physical traits Enhanced**

 **Bloodline Holder: Have Chance to Activate Bloodline or Pass it on to your Children.**

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Intimidating Presence [Level MX] (Ability to Intimidate those of Lesser Power and strength with your very Presence)**

 **Weapon Master [Level MX] (How well you mastered a single Weapons or multiple ones)**

 **Powerhouse [Level MX] (Increases ability to Take Damage as well as Deal it)**

 **Runic Armor [Level MX] (Armor Built into the Skin to increase Physical Traits as well as incredibly light)**

 **Monster Breeding [Level MX] (Ability to Breed Monsters to make Hybrids that are more effective or dangerous than the Originals)**

 **Enchantment: [Level 5] (How Well you can Enchant an Item to have additional Effects)**

 **Chakra Control [Level MX] (How Much Control You Have over your Chakra)**

 **Chaotic Eye [Level N/A]**

 **Pet:**

 **Broodmother Spider**

 **-Level 40**

Broodmother? What? I don't even… WHAT… WHY DID SHE GET A SPIDER I MEAN SERIOUSLY A SPIDER AND NOT A DRA- Now that I think about it isn't a broodmother able to make more spider minions/monsters… and if bred with another monster could create an unstoppable hybrid of both power and versatility.

Anyways what should I name her? No… I'll simply call her the Caretaker until the Young one grows up to name her protector herself. A Simple thing but could prove quite effective.

* * *

One day when there seemed to be nothing going on the entity decided to hum a tune from long ago. It's voice echoed throughout the realm and the creatures who lived here wondered what it was the great entity was humming. The Caretaker when she had a small amount of time asked what were these tunes he hummed. His reply was in a phrase "Music from along time ago".

* * *

 _The Caretaker approaches the entities' body somewhat unsure the entity wondering what she is doing asks._

"Whats wrong?"

"I am sorry My Creator, but what is it that you are humming?" The Caretaker asks.

 _The entity if it could would blink in surprise. And simple replies with a_ "I'm humming?"

 _The Caretaker blinks in confusion and asks_ "You didn't notice?" _to which the entity replies with a simple,_

"Nope, not at all. As well as to answer your question What I'm humming is a song I listened to long ago before I was the entity before you. It was made by my favorite Band, Hmm now that I think of it how do I remember? It's been eons since I heard them or any Mention of them… Could it be that either being the Dungeon has given a great ability to remember or.. I'm slowly remembering things from the time before the void…? I will have to investigate this if it is such the case…"

"My Lord could you answer the question and inform me of what it is you are humming when you don't notice?" _The Caretaker interrupts_

"Ah yes well the song was simply called "40:1", created/written by a band called "Sabaton" one of the ones I loved. Would you like me to sing it to you?" _The Entity questions._

"If it of no trouble." _The Caretaker asks with curiosity leaking into her voice as she asked/requested._

"Ahem… *Sounds of the Entity clearing it's non-existent throat*

 **(Baptised in fire.**

 **Forty to one**

 **So silent before the storm**

 **Awaiting command**

 **A few has been chosen to stand**

 **As one outnumbered by far**

 **The orders from high command**

 **Fight back, hold your ground!**

 **In early September it came**

 **A war unknown to the world**

 **No army may enter that land**

 **That is protected by polish hand**

 **Unless you are forty to one**

 **Your force will soon be undone**

 **Baptised in fire**

 **Forty to one**

 **Spirit of spartans**

 **Death and glory**

 **Soldiers of Poland**

 **Second to none**

 **Wrath of the Wehrmacht brought to a halt**

 **The 8th of September it starts**

 **The rage of the Reich**

 **A barrage of mortars and guns**

 **Stand past, the bunkers will hold**

 **The captain has pledged his life**

 **I'll face my fate here!**

 **The sound of artillery strike**

 **So fierce**

 **The thunder of guns**

 **So come, bring on all that you've got**

 **Come hell, come high water, never stop**

 **Unless you are forty to one**

 **Your lives will soon be undone**

 **Baptised in fire**

 **40 to 1**

 **Spirit of spartans**

 **Death and glory**

 **Soldiers of poland**

 **Second to none**

 **Wrath of the Wehrmacht brought to a halt**

 **Always remember, a fallen soldier**

 **Always remember, fathers and sons at war**

 **Always remember, a fallen soldier**

 **Always remember, fathers and sons at war**

 **Always remember, a fallen soldier**

 **Always remember, buried in history**

 **No vermin may enter that land**

 **That is protected by polish hand**

 **Unless you are forty to one**

 **Your force will soon be undone**

 **Baptised in fire**

 **Forty to one**

 **Spirit of spartans**

 **Death and glory!**

 **Soldiers of Poland**

 **Second to none**

 **Wrath of the Wehrmacht brought to a halt**

 **No,[!] no[!], no[!])**

So how- I just realized I sent that throughout the Realm… as well as I somehow played it with the actual music… like it was actually what I heard from long ago… Could it be… I can imitate voices slash sounds in this form? AMAZING"

* * *

 _The Entity then proceeds to test the theory out with several different songs some of which were from Sabaton, but also Manowar, Judas Priest, and several other bands. The creatures of the realm grew to enjoy the songs as they would randomly pop up from time to time over the years._

 _But soon the day arrived when the first "Challengers" enters the Dungeon Realm. To survive or not is another venture all together._

* * *

 _One day, it was a normal day nothing seemed to be different than any other. But that soon changed with the arrival of several new potential summoners._

 _The Entity observes as the two Ninja(?) had accidentally entered his Realm. How they entered you ask? They came in when holding onto a dead corpse that performed a summoning jutsu in an act of desperation to attempt at surviving, however they died, but not before dragging the killers into the realm with the corpse._

"Where did we go...?" _Ninja(?)1 Asked_

"I don't have a clue, though with what he tried before dying I assume we are in a summoning realm. Though I don't have a clue what it could be, since there is stone everywhere." _The other Ninja(?) Replied_

The Entity deciding to have some fun decided however so with a might booming voice throughout the Realm. "WHO HAS DARED ENTERED OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL'S REALM WITHOUT PERMISSION![!]"

 _The Intruders were stunned "What was that?" one questioned however the voice returned ten-fold seemingly to boom everywhere around them "IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DIE FOR INTRUDING YOU SHALL ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIVES, AND A GREAT ARTIFACT OF MINE." The intruders driven on in Fear and Greed and Curiosity accepted the challenge. The challenge however was to make it to the Arena alive, for the true challenge._

 _It took a great deal of time and Quote "What the Fuck/Oh GOD SAVE ME" until they made it to the arena where the is to be issued. The challenge? Fight one Monster and live. The arena was surrounded by many different monsters ranging from Legion Skeleton to the Dungeon lord. Thought one being stood out, it was wrapped in something, they do not see it but red drips to the floor._

 _They foolishly thinking it was weak chose it... It hobbled it's way down to the arena. Soon after the entity with a booming, not aggressive but neutral, One of the ninja rushed and stabbed them in a throat the ninja then attempted to rip the Kunai out but it doesn't seem to want to come out. A strange noise suddenly comes from the figure... on an off... like laughter. The ninja who attacked it lets go and backs up. the robed figure's cloak falls showing a metal figure. Instead of fingers there are claws of a black metal alloy Glowing Neon Green Eyes. the Metal Monster grabs the Ninja and as if tenderly caressing his cheek before he starts to slowly cut him apart skin form flesh. Flesh from Bone. Alive while this all happens... The screams echo throughout the arena. The Other ninja whispers prayers to his god, that he can survive._

 _Soon the screaming stops and he looks at the now dead corpse of his associate and watches as it gets closer. He does several hand seals and soon lightning sparks around the arena, He shouts out "Lightning Style: Rampaging Thunder!" Soon lightning starts electrifying everything in it, soon the Lightning all encroaches on the metal being, Soon the metal being shrieks in pain. Smoke floats off the Metal monster and it walks slowly towards not the living ninja, but the charred remains of the first one. It soon cuts the remains apart and wraps it around several blackened (even more) pieces of metal letting out a hiss of static. Afterwards it walks once more towards the Ninja, a cold fury in it's eyes. and tortures him for hour upon hour all while he remains alive._

 _The entity sighs as everything returns to normal around the realm, the Monster whom just fought went to clean itself of the damage done to it. And thus soon all the action ended that day and the entity returned to caring for the young charge of his.  
_

* * *

AN: Thats it for now, To explain a few things I'd like to straight up say a few things that you may be wondering. The Timeline starts when Kaguya eats the Chakra Fruit, that is when he was created, this however is a few years after (A Decade) Indra and Asura (The Sages Sons for those who don't know) fight and make the Uchiha and Senju clans and roughly until the point of "Cannon" (Madara and Hashirama meet) is a solid 6-7 generations from "now" so yea, hope you Enjoyed the fight and Expect a solid event to happen next chapter. Inquisition signing out.


	5. Steel Cage

_Soon the Child grew into a young girl, who had grown used to the Blood and violence expected of the visitors, but as well as the kindness of the beings and entities of the realm. A comparison would have to be Alice and her Wonderland. Except for the fact that this soon changed from a Wonderful land of Blood and Happiness into a land of sadness. For the young girl took ill. She slowly withered away, the Sunshine of the Darkness started to fade. The Entity who loved the young women as a daughter, a child he raised since her arrival, soon died. The Young Girl, Named "Victoria" Aged around her Tenth year alive, Hair as blue as the sky on a cloudless day during noon, Demeanor of an angel who accepted these monsters, Eyes as green as the Fields of grass of her garden, smile brighter than any sun or star. Had died choking on her blood suffocating in pain and sadness surrounding her._

 _The Entity refused. It raged. The Realm shook from the Entity's Pain, anger, and sadness. It was then. He found "IT". He found that he, The Entity, could bring her back, at a cost, Not to it, but her. The Entity chose to bring her back. The Cost not her body, nor her soul, but her paradise. She would not escape to any afterlife, but be forced to endure life amongst the dungeon for all eternity._

 _The Entity took inspiration from a variety of shows from long ago, Barely remembered. He created a Gem a Deep Scarlet. And tied her soul to it. He took her body and changed it. It would no longer be a weak body, It would be durable enough to stop most things, It would be able to be trained to great extents, Her healing would borderline instantaneous, she would be stronger than a hundred (normal) men, She would remain youthful for as long as she was alive, The Entity understood that death will always claim the living so to avoid the affront or possible slight against it she would only remain youthful, she will be able to die of age, but many would think this was immortality so he realized that she must have a way to defend herself. He gave her the ability to summon a weapon she would be able to use instinctively and will never be used against her or taken from her. Her weapon specifically in this case was a weapon from long ago, His memories called A "Thunder Hammer", A hammer that with every swing would cause an explosion of gravity and lightning and pure power at the place of impact. His final gift she received however was the ability to transform, The normal one that would increase her power Twenty times what she could do in her base form. The Entity however understood she would at one time in her life despair and wish to maim and kill and destroy, He gave her the ability to transform, Not into the Girl that he cared for but into a monster of massive power and anger._

 _He wondered why the system allowed him to do this and he realized why in the same moment. She wouldn't be just a child he cared for LIKE family, but she would be family Blood and all. The gem he bestowed upon her was of his essence and very being, She was in a sense. A Dungeon Core, But the territory was not something like land. But her body in which her soul had once inhabited._

 _As soon as he finished (Which was in under a minute of her even being dead) he put the changes into effect. The System had however required two things. The first it required was a last name strangely enough. However the second was when he truly realized what he was doing to her. It required the entity to name "The New Creature". She was no longer Human. The being did not care and dragged up memories of the past and found what he was looking for. She was, In all cases, A Magical Girl. Though instead of Magic she used Chakra buuut~ semantics. What the Entity did not know at that time was that he had added a Trait into her status that he never noticed. She now held the perk of [Bloodline Holder]. Some Bloodlines are activated through traumas like Near death and such. This Bloodline would activate under the same circumstances of the Princess (For that is what she is now). Death. It will activate when their heart stops beating, The Air leaves their Lungs for the last time, and the Light leaves their eyes for the "last" Time._

 _She soon woke up wondering what had happened. The Monsters and Creatures of the Realm rejoiced. They celebrated the young Princess' revival but soon after the entity told her of what he had done. Whether it was her being understanding, Not understanding what had happened, or at least it's full implications, or did not care. For she had returned to her family. The ones whom she loved and those whom loved her._

 _The Entity decided at that moment it would train her to be a monster. That of which would be able to stand against anything (That he thought of) in the world outside. However the Entity failed to realize how old it's body was, and when it was "Interfering" in the timeline it knew._

"Victoria" The Entity called out

"Yes Father, What did you want." asked the young girl a few weeks after she was reborn into what she currently was.

The Entity Smiled it was happy Victoria had called him Father a- "Father You are getting off track… Again." Victoria Interrupted

Whoops. "I did no such thing… Anyways It is time to begin training you in order to survive the darkness outside." He started off sheepishly but got stern soon after.

"I see" (Says the Blind Man) Said Victoria plainly [She sighs soon after]

The Entity began training by putting her through training methods it remembered from it's former life, It no longer remembered whether if they worked or not, but it didn't particularly care either way. These situations wouldn't maim her no, However they would injure her, pain her, and strengthen her. She fought Army, Legion, and Swarm. Alien, Monster, Mutant. Angel, Demon, Human. Everything it remembered. This was her "Combat Training" The increasing of Capabilities was reserved for "Weighted Clothing" and a room that increased Gravity to that beyond what she would never survive at it's strongest unless she got used to everything else.

* * *

As Victoria started training in the room the Entity had created. The room itself had different effects based on what it had planned. The room currently has been set to a Winter Desert with a higher gravity than normal. The Entity believes the Gravity was roughly ten times stronger than normally the gravity was set to. However not much had happened when I got another "potential" summoner.

(It's not like I'll even let them live. Honestly I doubt anyone will ever pass the first "test" if they did however pass I don't really have a second test... I should work on that... Anyways.) The entity thinks for a moment before canceling all everything going on in the room at that moment.

"Father, Why did you stop?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I have something else for you to do. Something you need to do before any more training. For now at least." The entity replies in a blank tone, One which Victoria is slightly disturbed by. In all the time She has known her father rarely has he been a blank... Empty voiced being One example was when she... Died...? she thinks the word is.

Though The Entity was "blanked faced" for a reason she didn't know the exact details. "Head to the Arena." The entity Commands. Victoria obeys without complaint.

The intruder had made it to the arena unlike several previous potential summoners who barely made it around the first few traps. Though there seems to be something different about this one... However it's nothing for me or Victoria with whats going on with her training.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Victoria Entered the Room and saw that the intruder was in there seemingly waiting for something (Probably for the Entity to tell him what is going on.) She then figured out the rough outline of what is going on. But what was going to happen was confirmed when the Entity states  
"Victoria. Enter the Arena and Kill them."

Victoria herself was unsure that she **C** **ould** kill them. Not that she wouldn't attempt to, but that she actually had the ability to beat them in the first place.

.

"Her? Kill me? That Bitch won't even touch me."

And as if that was a Signal Victoria's Eyesight saw red.

* * *

This was not all however. She practiced both forms. Both "Magical Girl" and… Witch forms. Her Magical Girl Form Changed whatever the outfit she was wearing to a Cloak, colored Black and Red with a Trim of White. The Hammer appeared in her hands, The hammer itself (Named) **Omega, The Torch of Ashes** It's Colors are a Yellow/Green with a Trim of Orange. However her Witch Form was Giant, Bigger than the Walls of what would become Konoha, Double infact. the Shape of her body was that of Bloodthirster. A Minotaur that instead of a Bull was a Daemonic-Dragon, she had wings upon her back that she could use to use short bursts of flight and her Weapon as well took another form It was bigger than even her Witch Form, a Head bigger than her infact, It's name was **Epilogue, Pact of Oblivion**. It's color was a Solid Pitch Black, a Trim of White around its outline. It grew spikier and more eviler in this form. She was initially slow when she first took the form but soon it was just as fast as a "Normal" person would be. However near the end of the Transformation she grew slower.

However Victoria wished to see the outside. The Realm in which she grew up was now to small for her. She wished to explore this dangerous world outside theirs. The Entity knew this and grew to be afraid. She would be hurt. It was dangerous. The Monsters outside were above them he feared. She would Die again.

Soon the entity grew desperate for it had run out of reasons to keep her and realized only one last thing he could even do to attempt to protect her. He finally had a Summoner. On the last day she was to remain in the realm. He gave her the Summoning Contract that he had made, and had her sign it as well as taught her the hand motions and technique to summon any of the monsters who inhabit the realm.

They alongside the realm celebrated until the next day. The entity had Two last things to Say to the Princess. The First was an order. Should she ever fall in love, For he knew she would one day, To bring the so-called suitor to the realm to be tested to see if they were worthy of her. The last one however was the missing link. The Entity and the monsters of the realm only called the Princess… Princess, or Victoria. The entity revealed the last name to be given to her. The Family name they gave her was Steel. Or Hagane in Japanese. And soon after. She left. The Entity Feared. Despaired. Mourned. Waited. And Waited. And waited. For the day they would be summoned by the young Princess once more.

* * *

Entity Pov:

Things Change. Life, Beliefs, Homes, everything. These past years have been torturous. I've ignored the System. The very existence that allows me, assumedly, to exist. I have no clue what it is, nor what it could be. It may be my Memories manifesting in a way to the present, doubtful but still. Next would be my Subconscious is running the system due to the fact I might have originally died of shock or something akin to it if I hadn't have this system in place to help me run everything. It would explain the events, It only gave me Time for things I would have to know as the Boss Summon, As well as the Realm. Though if I had anything to say about this system. I hate it. It runs everything. All I have done in this life is overshadowed by the fact the System runs it.

Ever since Victoria has arrived. I have ignored it and for far too long has it sat in the back of my mind. The system may help me improve by leaps in bounds. But at what cost? I will have to come to terms with this one day. Why not now? I may be strong beyond all belief. But what are my Limits? Are they there far beyond the stars in height nearly impossible to overcome? Or is it her amongst the Earth, the Rock and Oceans? Or do I even have limits? Though… The question I feel I must ask most is What now? I have memories. Of times long ago. I should not exist. I am a monster. A monster who is amongst Monsters. My very existence revolves around Death. When does it end? Will it? Or shall I never come forth from the Cycle like Indra and Asura…

I feel as if some days I stared into the Deep dark abyss of death once more… and it stares back. Taunting me. Every second. Of every MinUtE. OF EVERY HOUR OF EVERY DAY. *The Entity though unable to breath shakily takes a calm breathing motion.*

I feel as if I fear Death. Not the Entity. Not the Belief. Not the Concept. But the effect it has. On the Soul. On those left behind. I'm trying to hold on. What does one do when Everything disappears to the sands of time? Do they mourn? What do I know. I'm still a young idiot inside. The only difference is that I know the unrelenting cold, terrifying embrace of death. Self-Inserts. One of the more interesting stories I've read.

Someone Dies or is sent into the World they know a lot or nothing about. But the existence of me living here. To exist without purpose, To exist without anything Familiar.

The only thing that keeps me company truly anymore… is the System. No matter how happy I hum. No matter how many Mementoes I make. No matter how much time Passes. Truly only this system is there.

But What is it made from, Why does it exist. Once more into the Breach. Maybe… It's time to Embrace the System. Not blindly trusting it. But simply trusting it to not lead me astray when I need it.

Let's see. Sooner or later I will know. But in the meantime I might as well begin Training what little I can. Whether from becoming a Sage, or just enhancing my Realm in a small way. Wait… My realm isn't really helpful or good in any way for Nature Chakra to gather. I would need to create an area that would help gather the Chakra for the realm. But the questions are How to get it to form, as well as what the design would be. Only time would Tell. But before anything else. Might as well see if I somehow got any stats or anything new.

 **[Status!]**

 _Name_ : N/A

 _Age_ : N/A

 _Race:_ Dungeon Core  
 _Rank:_ D  
 _Daily Income_ :400 CpH  
 _Daily Expenses_ : 0 CpH  
Chakra:: 400,000

 **Stats:**

 _Intelligence:_ 35 _  
Strength:_ 15 _  
Wisdom:_ 25 _  
Agility:_ 5 _  
Willpower:_ 25 _  
Endurance:_ 25 _  
Luck:_ 15

 _Equivalent:_ _Toddling Berserker Sage  
_ _  
Points Remaining:_ 40

 **Skills:  
** _Zoom |MX|_ : Allows you to see things closer and more Clarity

Inspection |?|: Allows you to Inspect Objects/Beings to get information

Reverse Summon |MX| {New}

[Racial Skills]: [Dungeon Menu] [Minion Control] [Convert] [Dungeon Modification] [Summon Minion] [Create Zone] [Drain Chakra] [Create Building] [Create Zone] [Summon Minion] [Create Trap] [Name]

 **Spells:**

 **{New} Smite |Lvl 10|**

 **Effect: Kill any Being in your realm instantly.**

 **Summoned Effect: Kill target (Only usable when Possessing Body)**

 **Perks:  
** [Racial Perks]: |Crystal Body| |Gamer System| |Nearly Omnipotent| | Minion Master|  
| Summoner Contractor |  
|Locked|  
|Locked|  
|Locked|

Title: [The Unborn] | [The Void Walker] | [Creeping Darkness] | [4th Madness] | [Old Soul] | [Dungeon in a Ninja World] | [Newbie Dungeon Core] | [Locked] |

 **Quests:** _ **COMPLETED**_

{What Am I}  
(Objective): Find Out Race.  
(Rewards): Racial Skills, Perks, and Title Unlocked.  
(Bonus Objective): Find out nature of your Location.  
(Bonus Reward): New Title, Perk, 400 Income.

{Tutorial}

(Objective): Complete The Tutorial

(Rewards): New Buildings, New Minions, New Spells, New Zones, New Title, New Perk, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!

{The Darkness}  
(Objective): Light Up the Darkness  
(Rewards): New Title, New Object, New Room(s), New Skill, New Spell +400 CpH, New Label, Greater Knowledge of Dimension!

(Bonus Objective): N/A

{Dungeon Lord}

(Objective): Create the Dungeon Lord

(Rewards): New Minions, New Spell, New Menu Option

(Bonus Objective): N/A

 **Quests: Incomplete**

{Dungeon Sage}

(Objective): Complete Your Sage Training

(Rewards): New Title, New Perk, New Skill

(Bonus Objective): N/A

 **Ten Rewards Pending!**

Ten? Hmm. Let's see.

 **{Rewards Pending!}**

 **(Reward 1) Massive Increase in Speed or Increase in Intelligence**

 **(Reward 2) Increase in Wisdom or New Skill [Mind Link]**

 **(Reward 3) Massive Increase in Luck or New Skill [Dominion]**

 **(Reward 4) New Skill [Gift] or New Skill [Curse]**

 **(Reward 5) New Spell [Enrage] or New Perk [Caretaker]**

 **(Reward 6) New Perk [Monstrous] or New Spell [Monsterfy]**

 **(Reward 7) New Skill [Vision] or 10 Points**

 **(Reward 8) New Spell [Monster Respawn] or New Spell [Overload]**

 **(Reward 9) New Skill [Core Teleport] or 20 Points**

 **(Reward 10) New Spell [Monster Teleport] or 20 Points**

Well then I know What I'm getting though there are a few hard ones… For the First I'll Get Intelligence, I'll probably need it for the future, The second one I choose **[Mind Link]** , Third I'll get Luck because Won't risk the chance of getting something I may not find useful, Forth the hardest in a sense, However I must get **[Curse]** because It is more likely to be used than Gift would, The Fifth I pick is **[Caretaker],** The Sixth is **[Monsterfy]** because I would say I am Monstrous already, Seventh is **[Vision]** So I can have A chance at keeping an eye on Victoria, Eighth is **[Monster Respawn],** Ninth is **[Core Teleport],** Last I choose the **[Monster Teleport]** so I can get help to me if I were to ever need it.

Let's see what to do Now… **[Status]**

 _Name_ : N/A

 _Age_ : N/A

 _Race:_ Dungeon Core  
 _Rank:_ C-  
 _Daily Income_ :5,000 CpH  
 _Daily Expenses_ : 100 CpH  
Chakra:: 450,000

 **Stats:**

 _Intelligence:_ 45 _  
Strength:_ 15 _  
Wisdom:_ 25 _  
Agility:_ 5 _  
Willpower:_ 25 _  
Endurance:_ 25 _  
Luck:_ 35

 _Equivalent:_ _Toddling Berserker Sage  
_ _  
Points Remaining:_ 40

 **Skills:  
**

 _Zoom |MX|_ : Allows you to see things closer and more Clarity

Inspection |?|: Allows you to Inspect Objects/Beings to get information

Reverse Summon |MX| {New}

Mind Link | _MX|_

Curse | Lvl 1| {New}

Vision | Lvl 1| {New}

Core Teleport | _MX|_ {New}

[Racial Skills]: [Dungeon Menu] [Minion Control] [Convert] [Dungeon Modification] [Summon Minion] [Create Zone] [Drain Chakra] {New} [Create Building] [Create Zone] [Summon Minion] [Create Trap] [Name]

 **Spells:**

 **Smite |Lvl 10|**

 **Effect: Kill any Being in your realm instantly.**

 **Summoned Effect: Kill target (Only usable when Possessing Body)**

 **Monsterfy |Lvl MX|** {New}

 **Effect: Ability to Turn anything in your reach into a Monster.**

 **Summoned Effect: Ability to Change the Dead into different Monsters.**

 **Monster Respawn |Lvl MX|** {New}

 **Effect: Ability to make any of your Monsters Respawn**

 **Summoned Effect: Able to Respawn any Beings under your control with Monster Title or Perk.**

 **Monster Teleport |Lvl MX|** {New}

 **Effect: Ability to Teleport any Monster to anywhere under your control**

 **Summoned Effect: Ability to Summon any Monster from your Realm to your Location**

 **Perks:  
** [Racial Perks]: |Crystal Body| |Gamer System| |Nearly Omnipotent| | Minion Master|  
| Summoner Contractor | |Caretaker|  
|Locked|  
|Locked|

Title: [The Unborn] | [The Void Walker] | [Creeping Darkness] | [4th Madness] | [Old Soul] | [Dungeon in a Ninja World] | [Newbie Dungeon Core] | [Pending] |

 **Quests:** _ **COMPLETED**_

{What Am I}  
(Objective): Find Out Race.  
(Rewards): Racial Skills, Perks, and Title Unlocked.  
(Bonus Objective): Find out nature of your Location.  
(Bonus Reward): New Title, Perk, 400 Income.

{Tutorial}

(Objective): Complete The Tutorial

(Rewards): New Buildings, New Minions, New Spells, New Zones, New Title, New Perk, Greater Knowledge of your Existence!

{The Darkness}  
(Objective): Light Up the Darkness  
(Rewards): New Title, New Object, New Room(s), New Skill, New Spell +400 CpH, New Label, Greater Knowledge of Dimension!

(Bonus Objective): N/A

{Dungeon Lord}

(Objective): Create the Dungeon Lord

(Rewards): New Minions, New Spell, New Menu Option

(Bonus Objective): N/A

 **Quests: Incomplete**

{Dungeon Sage}

(Objective): Complete Your Sage Training

(Rewards): New Title, New Perk, New Skill

(Bonus Objective): N/A

X-X

Welp Time to Assign Points Welp First off I think I'll just Put Ten into Strength bringing it to 25 and Thirty into Agility Bringing it to 35.

Well then Let's test out [Vision]

Soon the Entities Vision changes to Victoria strangely doing a… Dance? Or some merry jig, The Entity wonders what has happened since she has entered the Physical Non-Dungeon World

* * *

 _ **Several Minutes Earlier**_

* * *

Pov Change: Victoria.

As a cloud of smoke clears the Girl covers her eyes before attempting to get her eyes used to the light. This doesn't take long however and soon she is looking around the area she appeared in, Seemingly sad at finding nothing but awed by everything she sees, though the undertone of disappointment is still there.

X-x

It's Strange. I've always heard how dangerous it is outside, I've always been warned not to trust anyone. To only trust my Family. Everyone Else is out to get you. They'd have me believe that they would lurk around everywhere just out of sight to kill me or worse. But. From what I can see, there are only trees everywhere. I don't 'Feel' anything. In fact It's quite peaceful. I like it. However, I should do more exploration for my surrounding environment. Though to be Fair Father seems to want me to be careful… At least until I know for sure they are weaker than me of course. I wonder why though He asked me to Bring any Boy who catches my eye to him for a Les- OH, OF COURSE, He wants to make sure they are actually stronger than the pieces of shit that have been intruding over the years. Oh but I might never get to see it… I mean… The only people I will ever look at must be stronger than me, or at a level where Father approves. But Father will never approve and will make them another smear or bloodied corpse.

Oh I'm already Shivering in Excitement for that moment. However back to the scenery I mean, it's only Brown and Green, Needs Crimson in my opinion. Maybe If I see an animal I can see the beautiful scarlet of their Blood shine under the Sun. OH the Joyous Bloodshed.

What exactly should I feel? I'm not sure, I mean I'm happy I get a chance to see what is outside, but I didn't feel as if it would be like this. I expected more Violence.. Maybe I'm just in an area where there is far from where the Violence is actually at! So if I go in a direction I'm sure to get somewhere that must have more Blood and violence. I wonder What their Blood will taste like..?

After seemingly having an epiphany the Princess seems to make up her mind before walking off in a random direction smiling a toothy smile the entire way. Soon after she begins she comes to a crossroad. Literally.

Hmm To the Left or to the Right… I wonder. Either way If I wait- What's that smell?

It *Sniff* smells like Blood. YES, Some good Violence and Bloodshed. But the Big question is Where is it coming from.

*Sniff Sniff* *Sniff Sniff* It seems to be coming from… THERE She turns suddenly to the Right and Smiles. Here I come~ for your Beautiful Crimson Life Force~! WAIT is their blood even Crimson? It could be Scarlet, or Pink… maybe even maroon… Oh the Experiences I will have soon~ But the bigger question… Should I make Art as I go or mash them apart first and take it carefully? OH~ THE~ CHOICES~ It makes my Heart Swell with Anticipation.

She rushes forward fast as she can, even then it takes a minute to get there, but when she does she spots two groups of people fighting over what seems to be a caravan of three carriages one of which is burning. One group heavily armored and numbering around Twenty, while the other is armored among varying levels from almost none to over prepared, however they also seem to number around Thirty to Forty. At least they must have at the beginning of the engagement the numbers on both sides have dwindled from that, The aggressors have fallen to Twenty meanwhile the Defenders have dwindled down to Ten. Now at this moment however Victoria stops and looks in not disgust or fear, but Joy, Wonder, and Awe.

She seems to be shaking in pure bliss, However she soon recovers and watches the two groups fighting She decides Not to help either side, but to attack both. She rushes towards the thick of it and jumps into the air preparing Her War Hammer to strike.

OH~ Glorious Bloodshed~ I assure my Grip on **Omega-Epilogue** and slam it as hard as I can into an unsuspecting duo locked in sword combat, Of course they are now Beautiful pieces of art now~ Soon everyone stops fighting at the sound of my Wondrous Weapon creating art and wonder what happened… Is this where Father said made the best opportunity to spread the joyous fear of me into them! I Think it Is~!

*Ahem* "Ah Thank you for volunteering to become beautiful Art that I will take Bliss in making with Your Bloody corpses~!"

Huh they seem to be whispering now… well not really whispering but talking under their breaths 'Who is this glorious Painter?' or 'Will she make us as beautiful as she did them?' I decide to Interrupt with a Booming "Yes To answer your question I will make you all as wondrous as these two here But I must ask, Who wishes to go first!" *Giggle* I wait for someone to step forward but no one seems to, Infact they take a step back... what's this? They don't want to become art? Boo on them. I won't take no for an Answer! Suddenly a sound of metal Breaking sounds right behind me. I look and spot one of the defenders with their Pathetic sword broken.

I wonder how they broke it? There is nothing around me that could've broken it… Unless *Gasp* He tried to hit me with the Sword! Oh no~! Oh No~! Oh Noooo~! I can't let this go Unpunished! What was it that Father said to say if someone tried this? Was it something like "This can't go unpunished" or "I will make you scream a thousand Hellish pained screams into the wind before even letting you get to the worse stuff" I don't wanna say stuff that! They really Suck~. OH I know Why not "Thank you for volunteering to become my next Masterpiece!" Yes That Is what I'll say!

I put my brightest smile before saying "Thank you for agreeing to become glorious Crimson Stained art~!" ahh~ look at him trying to escape It's so cute that he thinks he is going to get away ^.^

I jump into the air before bringing **Omega-Epilogue** down on them Painting the ground a Scarlet color as if it were canvas I would paint upon and making the paint itself into nothing more than that, Paint.

As she lifts the hammer his insides stick to it as if surprised by this she says out loud "Oh No~ Your Body parts can't stay with me~ They have to stay with you so I can make Art with them silly~" before smashing the corpse again and again until the corpse is nothing but a giant pool of blood and gore. She then smashes it another five times before stopping and turning around to face the larger group. Several of both groups seem to have stopped fighting altogether they are vomiting however a few of the guards thought that she was the bigger threat and charged her. Her Hammer crushed their skulls into the chest areas before turning back to the larger group.

Some had run off, others had thrown down their weapons in despair and some still had the will to fight. It didn't last long however. The monster that stood before them smiled at those who had the will to fight in a patronizing way. Her booming voice reaches them all. "You think you all still have a chance! Oh how cute~!" The Bandits who might have had a chance against the guards of the caravan with high loses knew for a fact they wouldn't stand a chance in hell against this monster. Some of the guards realizing something similar grew angry others despair. As she approaches them however the few who were angry/enraged by her attitude charged her, They were soon dead on the ground. They for lack of a better term, surrendered, Victoria however not liking this was very… Disappointed… _("_ _WHAT RIGHTS DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR ILK YET!")_ *Cough* well.. Yes… let's go with that.

Anyways, The bandits who started the attack in the first place were terrified they knew a lot of them were going to die, but the fact that they would die to this psycho- "I SURRENDER!" There was a silence. "You… Surrender?"

"YES, I SURRENDER." The bandit screams again. "Why would I spare you? Or is this just you letting everyone know you gave up..?" Victoria Asked Genuinely wanting to know. She proceeds to put the Warhammer's head to the bloody remains she's standing in and leans forward on the handle/grip curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "WE DON'T HAVE A CHANCE! SO WHAT'S THE POINT OF FIGHTING, YA KILLED MOST OF US POINT OF US CONTINUING TO FIGHT." One of the other bandits goes to punch him all-the-while saying "IDIOT WE CAN STILL RUN IT DOESN-" Victoria at this Point interjects. "No you can't." He stops and faces her again. "I'm to fast for any of you to outrun, but now that guy there gots me thinking. You don't want to become Art, Right?" She directs this at them all. A few Nod unsurely as if she'll kill them if they agree. "Well If that's the case. Why not become my Minions?" If it weren't such a serious moment you might have been able to see the question marks above their heads. "Why would ya need minions? Ain't ya supposed to be strong?" One of the… Bolder… Victims asked. "Because I'm new here I need an escort, As well as it was one of the first things Father taught me 'Always have minions, One Monster alone can be strong, but they will eventually be overcome, However a Hoard, An Army of monsters will be stronger than almost anything else.' So If you become my Minions I won't turn you into art."

She then gives off a smile that if under different circumstances would have been considered cute or adorable, but the blood dripping down her face and the pools of blood that used to be people they knew offset this.

The people, for a majority, took this as their lifeline but a few of the people holding out because of either pride or rage took this opportunity to flee or attack her. They were easily cut down only reinforcing their belief that they were going to die if they refused,

One of the "Minions" steps forward "W-what are y-your O-orders M-m-ma'am?" He stutters out. But Victoria Taking this as some symbol or motion lets out a large cheer and starts dancing as if no one is dancing, choosing her hammer as her partner in the dancing. Even though everyone was Watching and wondering What the Fuck she is doing.

"YAY~ I have Minions~ I have Minions~ Father will be so proud of meeee~ I can't Wait to Show Him! but wait, He said to only come back if I was in danger, or if I was lonely, otherwise summon Miss Spider. I don't Want to go back but I want to tell Father..." Having an epiphany she suddenly starts doing hand signs ,faster than the new minions of hers can see, and slams her hands into the ground and a huge burst of Smoke appears and from the smoke walks out a Woman whom is leading a Spider larger than the Carts in the Caravan into the open.

"Young Princess, Why have you summoned me?" She says in a Dry tone. The minions who heard her however had a questioning look in their eyes, wondering what she is saying.

Not even Phased by her tone Victoria shaking with happiness says "Look Miss Spider I got my First Minions! I just wanted to Tell someone so badly since I Can't go back to Fathers yet, and I can't summon him here. I just had to show you though! What do you think of them?" She asks in an energetic tone

'Miss Spider' looks over Victoria's Shoulder to look at the Bandits. "They look Pathetic." She states in a now bored tone.

"Really?" Victoria asks Questioningly "Then Could you help me out so I can make them as Awesome as you and Spidy are? I promise to be good and do anything you want :3!"

Taking a deep breath and Sighing 'Miss Spider' states "Fine, I will but I have to do something first. Summon me again tomorrow after I have spoken to Father."

"Really! You will! THANK YOU~!THANK YOU~!THANK YOU~!THANK YOU~!" And Victoria Rushes in to give the summon a Hug.

The Summon Smiles and rubs Victoria's head before pushing her away and dispersing herself back into the realm.

* * *

Entity Pov:

That Explains Nothing yet it explains everything. But all in all... Fuck this "Pointing-Out-the-Obvious" Piece of Shit SKILL FUCK IT HARD, I MEAN REALLY ONLY GIVING ME VISION AND NOT SOUND. WHAT IN THE FUCKING UNLUCKY HELL POSSESSED ME TO CHOOSE THIS SKILL. _(Ya know It was so you could keep an eye on Victoria)_ True you- I. I'm... I'm going to pretend That didn't happen _(Me too)_... Welp Anyways Lets get to the Inquiring about what happened.

* * *

'Miss Spider' Pov:

It was an interesting conversation with Victoria as always. Though it is wonderful she has minions now it's strange. I feel a slight happy feeling in my chest. But at the same time I feel a small sliver of Sadness. I understand why I feel Proud. However I wonder why I feel a small amount of sadness... It might be due to the fact that I have, over the years, grown quite attached to the Young girl known as Victoria and with this she may move on. Oh how I will miss her. It will be much more quiet. Oh well. And as such when I explain what has happened to her. Creator's, though he doesn't have facial features, face becomes blank. And he simply says. If any survive longer than a Week they will come here to be trained and if they excel he will grant them gifts of greater power. I have some wonder in what the Creator will do but that is for later. I soon have a meeting with Young Victoria tomorrow so I might as well prepare.

* * *

AN: Honestly to explain why the story the way it is currently right now to the Guest Reviewer. Simply put, I **was** planning on rewriting the Beginning Four chapters, but for different reasons than you think. It's to include small things I felt I should have left out as well as get into more details, small things that make all the difference. However I don't have those small things completely fleshed out as I would like

Though this isn't planned to happen until we reach the "Timeline" in a sense.

To explain the First Chapter, it was made that Way on purpose because it was the MC still getting used to it's new existence as well as still in shock from becoming the existence in the first place. As for the "Action" It's because I don't really focus on Action over everything else I will be rewriting If I feel it could be better overall but once again that Scene wasn't supposed to be a violent bloody fight, it's there to explain what happens to those who may have been summoned to the realm either on accident or "purpose".

Overall I do like the constructive criticism and your review itself has helped me a little bit for the future story, However on the note of how long the story is, Just because it's not 8000 words doesn't mean anything, I'm planning on Increasing the Amount of Words per chapter form 1000 to something higher however for future reference don't expect 4 chapters to get 8000 words.

Finally This chapter has been completed for a small while, however I decided to add more but then something came up and I decided to cut it off where it is. I almost wanted out of spite... To make this chapter 20,000... But that is unrealistic as of this moment in time so meh.

So Thanks everyone who has Reviewed (cv snowblind, davycrockett100, yukio00, CKLMF, MrGoodyTwoShoes, Guest [Chapter 1], Guest Chapter [4]) so far I'm glad you Reviewed {Juubi6pathsSayin for the PM}

Same to everyone who has Favorited and Followed the story Enjoy the Story and have a Good day. (Don't expect anything for a While.)


End file.
